Oftentimes, injury to a joint or bone can result in fracture or contracture, the latter being an abnormal tightening or shortening of the muscles and/or ligaments that may act to prevent a normal range of motion for the affected body part. Contracture may also be a congenital condition restricting motion. Treatment regimens for fracture and contracture typically involve the use of a fixation device, such as a splint. The splint mechanism would usually be placed on the affected patient by medical personnel in such a way as to align the affected body part during the healing process, holding the affected body part in the proper position for treatment. Since different body parts can have a wide range of motion, there is a need for fixation devices that can initially accommodate a wide range of motions and subsequently maintain the affected body part in one desirable position. Moreover, a typical treatment regimen requires repeated visits to medical professionals so that the fixation device could be periodically adjusted, providing the desired orientation to the affected body part and setting the proper amount of stretching and support for healing. Accordingly, there is also a need for fixation devices that allow for minor adjustments after the fractured body part is substantially maintained in one position.
It is also important that the fixation device support the fractured joint or bone in a way that corresponds to the natural anatomically reduced or aligned position or range of motion for the joint/bone. Conventional fixation devices tend to introduce an unwanted compression to the joint socket or bone gap, since their point of origin for rotation is offset from that of the joint/bone. As the point of rotation is not the same for the affected body part and the fixation device, the body part is forced to absorb the difference, typically by deflecting to compress the gap between bones. This may introduce unwanted stress to the joint/bone that is the target of healing, slowing the healing process and possibly causing additional, unintentional injury.
So, there is a need for an improved fixation device that will allow medical professionals to make effective, calibrated adjustments to the positioning of the injured body part. Additionally, there is a need for a fixation device that provides for a common point of origin for rotation between the fixation device and the injured body part, preventing unintentional injury and speeding healing by ensuring that supported joints/bones are held in a natural alignment position.